1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device bonded by an anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of Related Art
Anisotropic conductive films (ACFs) refer to film-like adhesives in which conductive particles, e.g., metal particles including nickel or gold particles, or metal-coated polymer particles, are dispersed in a resin, e.g., an epoxy resin. Anisotropic conductive films may include polymer layers having electric anisotropy and an adhesive property, which exhibit conductive properties in a thickness direction thereof and insulating properties in a surface direction thereof, i.e., in a direction perpendicular to the thickness direction. When an anisotropic conductive film is disposed between connectable circuit boards and is subjected to heating and pressing under particular conditions, circuit terminals of the circuit boards may be electrically connected through the conductive particles, and an insulating adhesive resin may be filled in spaces between adjacent circuit terminals to isolate the conductive particles from each other, thereby providing high insulation performance between the circuit terminals.